Preview: We're Not So Different
by Designation M
Summary: This is a preview of an upcoming story. I guess you could call it a collection of one-shots, but it's going be much more than that. It will be a series of separate stories, each unique with an important lesson, providing edification. I want these stories to be meaningful, worth-writing, praiseworthy even. Stories will be plausible, sequential, and spiritual.


**Hello brothers, sisters…**

**I understand that some of you might or might not have been wondering when I would be writing again. Well, if so, here I am and my imagination has been hungry. I have some ideas and they're a bit unrefined, but that just means that they'll require some refining. **

**If I may say, if anyone is willing and able to aid me or inform if their lies even the slightest error of any kind or a piece of the story that may need an adjustment, I would be most honored and grateful if any of you bright and creative readers and writers out there could…well…lend me a hand of course, if you got them. ^^**

**Furthermore, I will not just be publishing simple stories based on an idea that just pops in my head. Oh no, no, no, no…no. Whatever stories I will write, I want these stories to possess meaning, stories that offer edification, an important lesson, an opportunity to change even. **

**I know, that sounds ideal and may not work, but that doesn't mean it's not worth trying. I'm no talented writer or an esteemed publisher, but I want my life in every aspect of it possible to be worth something. I want my life to be a life that brings glory to God. Yes, to God and I haven't always put my part in FanFiction to meaningful use. That's going to change. **

**My new story will be based on the popular CGI television series Transformers: Prime. It's a favorite of mine and it's more than just a TV show in my perspective. It is not just another common television program with senseless violence and science-fiction. No, like a parable, it's a piece of fiction that has many important lessons in its storyline, whether it was intended directly or not. In the show, it marks the values of **_**teamwork, companionship, courage, humility, family, forgiveness, sacrifice, loyalty, love,**_** and many, many more. **

**Therefore, since I'm pretty familiar with the series, its characters and the Transformers franchise for that matter, it shouldn't be too hard to publish a few stories with the characters' personalities in exceptional sync. However, I know that none of my interpretations of the show's characters and its storyline will be perfectly accurate. That's why I made the request of your assistance of whoever is willing to offer it. Like a spiritual battle or any adversity that life offers, we are not meant to **_**go in it alone.**_** This is an important reason why teamwork is so important and why it is to be encouraged.**

**Of course, if anyone is need of an assist, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help. However, please understand this: I'm not very comfortable with stories that have excessive and needless use of coarse language and inappropriate content. **

**Well, that's basically all I have to say at the moment fellow writers. I hope you will not feel offended by this in any way and I have confidence that my stories will offer meaning as I hope it will be.**

**Now, before we part ways I will leave a description of my newest piece of work:**

_**[Two ordinary youths, two adolescents with great difference, have been subjected to an extraordinary situation that may dwell on them for the rest of their days. Against impossible odds, they, along with a few others, have come across an unseen phenomenon, that which was never meant to be witnessed, or so they might've thought. **_

_**Their names are Jackson Darby and Miko Nakadai, and they are very different people, but not as different as they think. As they endure the trials before them in hopes that they survive an intergalactic war formed by an ancient alien race, they will grow not just outward but inward as well. **_

_**Eventually, something begins to grow between the two, something much more complex and special than a bond of fellowship. Can such a relationship flourish between such different people?]**_

**Well, I hope that has sparked your interest quite a bit. This story will be similar to a collection of one-shots, except it will be plausible and much more complex like the day-to-day life of common humans (**_**of course, we're not talking about ordinary humans here**_**).**

**I understand that the Jiko or JackxMiko pairing is not very common, but I favor this pairing over the others in the series because they seem to be the most plausible of developing a relationship compared to the other pairings (**_**Oh, just so you know, the content in my stories, I will try to portray the potential relationship between Jack and Miko to be more of an agape love rather than just a romantic love**_**). **

**Plus, I think it's very sweet. I mean Jack and Miko are total opposites and they can't seem to stand each other at times, but that's what makes it so special. After all, it is said that opposites attract and the values the two lack, they have the power to offer it to the other. Besides, it's shown throughout the series that both Jack and Miko have matured greatly, especially Miko. Their behavior has improved as well as their attitude and treatment towards one another. **

**What I hope to do with this story is to emphasize the values of **_**loving others, self-sacrifice, patience, and self-control.**_** I hope that my writings will provide edification to those who need it.**

**Until I can post it, to all of you who love to read and those who love God: I bid you adieu and a God bless you. Christ be with you. **


End file.
